1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for dispersing a topdressing in greens and correcting the grain, while minimizing injury to the grass blades.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to promote vigorous growth necessary to maintain a healthy putting green, groundskeepers periodically aerate the turf. Aeration is accomplished by pulling small dirt plugs out of the green with a spike or core aerator. The plugs are cleared away and sand, a sand/peat mixture or some other topdressing is then applied to the putting surface and brushed, swept, or otherwise worked into the holes.
Today, the maintenance program at many golf courses includes topdressing greens at other times during the season. Topdressing may be applied during reconstruction and renovation of older greens and during grow-in of new greens. Frequent topdressings are also applied to established greens to firm the putting surface, improving consistency among the greens. Timely applications of topdressing also help to prevent an undesirable accumulation of thatch in the root zone. A light/frequent topdressing can be used to build a more desirable, sandy growing medium above a native soil profile in existing greens.
A topdressing can be worked into the green by hand with a broom, rake or other similar tool. Incorporating topdressing manually is difficult and labor-intensive. Various prior art devices have been proposed to mechanize the process. Most of these devices, however, tend to brush the sand forward with little or no lateral motion, which can leave ridges and a pile of sand on the collar of the green.
Because the previously known devices move topdressing primarily in the direction of machine travel, it is often necessary to make multiple passes in order to sufficiently incorporate the top dressing. Making multiple passes causes soil compaction, negating the benefits provided by aeration. In addition, dragging brushes linearly over the turf can align the grass in one direction. This set or grain, can cause golf balls to roll differently in one direction as compared to another and increases the tendency of the turf to mat down. Matted turf is disease-prone and is difficult to mow evenly.
There are devices for dispersing topdressings with rotating or reciprocating brushes, but like the devices which move linearly, they tend to bruise the grass blades as the brushes scrub the sand across the green. In addition, the devices with rotating brushes tend to leave a swirly grain in the grass.
Topdressings are preferably applied dry to a relatively dry green as the sand tends to stick to the grass when the topdressing is moist or the grass is wet or dew-covered. Humid or rainy weather also complicates the process. While groundskeepers prefer to apply a dry topdressing to a relatively dry green, this practice interferes with the use of the facility and may not be possible on some busy courses.
Prior art devices for dispersing topdressings are not very effective when the topdressing or grass is slightly wet. Whether the brush is dragged linearly, reciprocated or rotated, the sand tends to stick on the blades as opposed to falling into the thatch. In addition to injuring the grass blades as the sand is worked across the surface, the sand stuck on the grass blades dulls reels and bedknives when the green is mowed. The sand also interferes with the golfers"" enjoyment of the course until the sand is worked into the green.
Although there are many problems with topdressing greens, the practice is increasing as the long-term effects of topdressing are positive. What is needed is new equipment that addresses the problems discussed above.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for dispersing a topdressing in a manner that causes the sand to settle into the thatch with less bruising of the grass blades. It is another object to provide a device that corrects the grain of the green as it disperses the topdressing. It is also an object to provide a device that is more effective than existing equipment at dispersing a topdressing when the grass is slightly damp, the topdressing moist, the weather humid, etc.
In accordance with the invention, a vibratory device for attachment to a tow vehicle for dispersing a topdressing and correcting the grain in greens, in major part includes: a frame, a deck and a shaker tray with a brush. More particularly, the frame has a top side and a bottom side and is mounted on legs such that the bottom side is elevated above the green. Each leg is mounted on a rotary member for rolling the frame across the green.
The deck has a top side and a bottom side with side rails. The top side of the deck is attached to the bottom side of the frame. The shaker tray has a top side and a bottom side and is adapted to be reciprocated between the side rails of the deck. A vibrator is mounted on the deck and attached to the top side of the shaker tray. The brush has a plurality of bristles and is mounted on the bottom side of the shaker tray. The bristles-disperse the topdressing in the green when vibrated against the grass blades.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.